


Come on Eileen!

by Nico_Weetch



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure is out there!, Anyways back to Eileen: the wholesome frat elf, Canon is more of a guideline not taken too seriously, Culture Shock, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Eladrin (Dungeons & Dragons), F/F, Fish out of Water, Going on long journeys, LGBTQ Character, Light-Hearted, Look I don't know how helpful this will be to the stereotype of 'the horny bi', Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Indulgent, Silly and goofy with a lot of heart and hard learned lessons, Whimsy, [Air Guitar...erm I mean Lute], and damnit can someone hold my hand?!, and it isn't even nsfw horny, but I'm bi and currently very horny and need an outlet (but handled tastefully), but just like horny yearning and tenderness, pure of heart dumb of ass, 💖 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Weetch/pseuds/Nico_Weetch
Summary: The silly DnD tale of one [Redacted] “Eileen” TooraLooRye Aye! An Eladrin Elf who was born and raised in the Feywilds, and as much as she adored her life there, she was heavily sheltered from the outside worlds beyond.With an already lingering sense of adventure that there is something more to the world persisting, “Eileen” comes across an abandoned adventurer’s journal - changing her life forever.//These tales will follow the character Eileen’s adventurous exploits to the point where she joins the DnD Party I’m currently part of. So yes, a backstory fic of a goofy Eladrin Elf monk who is pure of heart and dumb of ass.
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s), Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Intros and Concave Canopies

**Author's Note:**

> This world is a bit loosey-goosey when it comes to the 5e world. In fact it’s best to just, gently put that aside for a bit as artistic license is going to go haywire. That goes double with the Eladrin ‘seasonal personalities’, the characters will have tints and hints at the seasonal temperaments - but not to the point where they become different characters. 
> 
> To those unfamiliar with reading screenplays I’ll occasionally add little reminders as to what certain acronyms mean, example: V.O (Voice Over), INT. (Interior), EXT (Exterior), SFX (Special Effects), CONT'D (Continued), and so on.  
> Also, for sanity, it is safe to assume that when a character is noted to be speaking in a certain language they continue speaking in that language unless otherwise specified. 
> 
> I should also note I’m going to be equally loosey-goosey with screenplay writing rules as both you know and I know this isn’t /really/ planned to be filmed. Mainly in the matter of how ‘scenes’ are broken up, again since this won’t be filmed I don’t need to think in the matter of a future shot-list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope it will be a good 'Pilot Episode' lol ♡(´⌣`ʃƪ)  
> I promise not all chapters will be this long.

❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧

DIRECTOR NOTES: While in the Feywilds all Speaking Characters _until specified otherwise_ will be speaking in Elvish, (Eladrin dialect). The Eladrian dialect is musical, with emphasized rolled ‘R’ sounds, and other fluctuations of Latin Romance languages.

Seulan uses They/Them pronouns

Eileen uses She/Her They/Them pronouns

The Eladrin Elves in the Feywild are all in their ‘Feral’ state. Seasonal plants growing _on_ and _from_ them ‘covering’ (or not) their bodies like clothes. Reminiscent of, but not identical, to Giuseppe Arcimboldo’s Still life portraits. ‘Clothing’ isn’t necessary when Eladrin Elves in their feral forms can practically ‘grow it’. That being said, there are some who do like draping fabric over themselves.

Until specified otherwise, Eileen is in a Feral Spring form (leanings towards Mediterranean plants and vegetables grown in Spring growing from her). And Seulan is in a Feral Summer form (leanings toward Irish plants and vegetables grown in Summer growing from them).

Also, in fey style, _True_ Eladrin Names are kept [[ _Redacted_ ]] until necessary to the audience/reader. Please imagine the sound of a series of bells and chimes when a True Name is spoken, as that would be the sound effect played over the spoken _True Name_.

❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧❧

**SCENE 1. _Go and Catch a Falling Star_**

A BLACK SCREEN.

SFX - Sounds of wildlife, crickets, soft footsteps and the creaking of wood.

O.S. (OFF SCREEN)  
[GIGGLING, HEARTY LAUGHTER]

QUICK CUT TO-

EXT. NIGHT. FEYWILDS.

Focus on large oversized foliage. In the foreground there are two sets of feet pattering, running on top a tree branch. When the feet disturb a frond it curls in on itself revealing a horned toad with five eyes. Camera lingers on toad.

O.S.“Seulan”  
You’re gonna have to move faster than that!

The toad licks one eye, and then all the eyes blink one by one. 

QUICK CUT TO-

A Black Screen.

O.S. “Eileen”   
Hoho! Just you wait!

SFX- the sound of a tree branch bending, whale adjacent sounds slowly become louder.

QUICK CUT TO-

A flock of barn owls the size of a human palm are disturbed from their roost. They screech as Eileen swings around the branch and flings herself past Seulan.

Seulan is startled by Eileen, who passes them. They fumble.

QUICK CUT TO-

A Black Screen.

O.S. Seulan   
[sound of a distressed grunt]

O.S. Eileen  
Oh dip!

SFX a branch snapping.

QUICK CUT TO-

Eileen holding Seulan’s wrist as they dangle from a thick branch. The branch is bigger than the two of them combined. The forrest seems to get bigger the higher up towards the canopy they go.

Eileen  
You good?

Seulan [Smirking]  
Yeah.

Seulan looks down at the forrest below. It is vast. The forrest floor is unseen from so high up.

Seulan CONT’D (Continued)  
[Looking back up to Eileen, they smile.] Very yeah.

[BEAT.]

A shared look. It is clear that despite their playful competitive race there is a shared comfort and understanding that Eileen is the sort that cares more for her friends than competition.

Eileen  
Alright. Up you go.

Eileen pulls Seulan up with ease. She wiggles her eyebrows while doing so. When Seulan is safely on the branch, Eileen looks Seulan over for potential harm done.

Seulan looks at Eileen's hand, and kisses it.

Eileen pauses, looks at Seulan.

Seulan looks back.

Together they lean in for a kiss. At the last moment Seulan grins and moves to playfully pushe Eileen’s face away.

QUICK CUT TO-

A Black Screen.

SFX the sound of shared laughter and Eileen falling backwards.

O.S. Eileen  
[Laughing] _Oh_ I’ll remember that!

The sound of quick movement and disturbed foliage.

O.S. Seulan  
[Laughing] _Good_!

QUICK CUT TO-

A large bioluminescent creature the size of a whale with six fins and two tales, floats and fazes through branches noncommittally, leaving in its wake a large amount of dew that sparkles like little stars.

The figures of Eileen and Seulan quickly parkouring their way up to the top of the canopy are dwarfed by the sheer size of the creature.

Seulan is tricked into grazing past a small part of the creature. They are _drenched_ in dew.

Eileen laughs.

Seulan tries to ‘splash’ part of the phantasmagorical dew creature at her. They miss.

QUICK CUT TO-

A Black Screen.

SFX splashing noises, and more laughter.

QUICK CUT TO-

Eileen and Seulan laying side by side, panting. They are _drenched_ in dew. Laughing into each other tenderly. It is unclear who won the race to the canopy. It _is_ clear that winning never _truly_ mattered.

A breeze passes, as they stargaze in each other’s arms. Despite being in the Feywilds they are high up enough to peek into speckles of space. The shared sky all planes have.

This is possible due to the Summer Solstice where borders of planes and reality are less restrictive, and converge in some areas.

On other parts of the canopy other Eladrin Elves have grouped to star gaze.

Seulan  
You know I’m glad we decided not to bring anything to eat.

Eileen [Amused]  
I want you to remember saying that when we have to climb back down. But yeah, me too.

Seulan  
Climb back down? The Star Shower is going to last half the night at least! My stomach will start grumbling way before then.

Eileen  
We can…always ask around?

Seulan  
[Cranes head around to see which other Eladrin Elves are grouped around them on the canopy.] Oh not Trüth and Dorth. They make their cakes are so hard to chew!!

Eileen [Stretching]  
Eh, we’ll figure something out…what are you smirking at?

Seulan holds an apricot that is hanging from Eileen’s collarbone. Eileen blushes, and grins.

Eating each other has a _variety_ of connotations for Eladrin in the Feywilds.

Seulan  
[[ _Redacted_ ]]

Eileen[Leaning in]   
Yes, [[ _Redacted_ ]]?

Seulan  
I think food will be the _least_ of our troubles…

Eileen  
[ _Hums_ ]

“Ooos” and “Aaahs” gently fill the air as streams of falling stars glimmer, arching over the world. This interrupts whatever tenderness was about to occur.

Eileen sits all the way up, consumed at the display.

But this is okay. Seulan wouldn’t expect anything less from Eileen to react in such a way. Eileen has always been known to be fascinated with these Solstice displays where the planes of other realms converge.

They sit up, joining Eileen, and together watch the falling stars streaming over the sky.

Eileen  
DUUUUUDE! [Shakes Seulan] DUUUUUUDE They’re so BRIGHT

Seulan  
You say this, like, _every_ solstice.

Eileen  
Do you think one would ever fall here?

Seulan  
I’m sure it’s happened before. It’s, like, logically inevitable.

Eileen  
We should try and find out!!

Seulan  
Pppf. How?

Eileen  
Uh….well

[BEAT]

Seulan looks over Eileen, and smiles.

Eileen CONT’D  
We can ask one of the elders!! They’re bound to know.

Seulan  
Would they even _want_ to tell us?

Eileen  
We can ask!

Seulan   
[Gives a doubtful look]

Eileen  
Like _really_ nicely.

Seulan  
A-huh.

A star arches over them, the brightest one yet. Eileen gasps in glee, standing up. She starts to jump and dance to try and spot where the star could potentially land. Yet once the star passes a certain point on the horizon it shimmers through the Feywild plane like pebble dropped into a stream, and disappears.

Eileen’s cheery smile calms, and she stops jumping.

Eileen  
Do you…ever think about…what’s beyond?

Seulan looks up at Eileen. Not entirely concerned, but with a sense that Eileen as a person by their side is…and probably will be…fleeting.

Seulan  
Clearly not as much as you.

Eileen  
Don’t you ever get curious?

Seulan  
[Shrug] Sure. But… [looks at Eileen’s hand] I doubt it’s all that great. Not compared to…[reaches for Eileen’s hand] what’s already here

Eileen [Spirited again, and oblivious]  
How can you say that?!

Seulan  
Well I hear it’s all chaos out there anyway.

Eileen  
More so than the WILDS?

Seulan  
Well, well we _know_ the Wilds. It’s not that chaotic anyway.

Eileen  
But, like, someone from out _there_ could just as easily say something about life in _here_.

Seulan  
[begrudgingly] I guess. But isn’t there enough weird things to explore in the Wilds to be contented over? New areas of the Wilds are mirrored into the planes all the time.

Eileen  
How can you say that under such a display like _this_?

Eileen gestures to the arching shower of stars overhead. Comet tails of all sizes and colors glowing through the sky in and out of view.

Eileen CONT’D  
Just think…other people elsewhere might be looking up and seeing the same thing.

Seulan  
I don’t think that’s how astrology works

Eileen  
Well _something_ similar or..or might be curious…who knows! [a contented wistful sigh] Who _really_ knows?

[BEAT]

Seulan [Nonchalant]  
Man, the Solstice Itch really got to you _bad_ this season, huh.

[BEAT]

Seulan looks at Eileen from the corner of their eye. Slightly dispirited despite the nonchalant air.

[BEAT]

Suland CONT’D  
…Eileen?

Eileen [Literally starry eyed]  
There’s such a lot of _world_ out there Seulan. Beyond the mirrored reflected existence that shows up in the Wilds. And this…this really connects us.

Seulan  
….I know Eileen….I know…

**SCENE 2. _Get With Child A Mandrake Root_**

EXT. MORNING. FEYWILDS

Eileen (still in Spring Feral form), and Seulan (Still in Summer Feral form, though the flowers on them don’t seem as vibrant as before…a seasonal change for them is near), are by their favorite waterfall.

A full day was spent washing, and swimming, and sunbathing between what little flickers of sunlight manage to pierce through the canopy of the Feywilds.

This waterfall is their space. Sure other Eladrins come and go and use it as well, not to mention it is shared with all the other strange and curious occupants of the Feywilds, but it is resoundingly _their_ space.

Currently Seulan is trying to maintain Eileen’s attention by doing various diving tricks off the waterfall.

This captivates Eileen for a time. Pleasantly, they wave and blow kisses to each other from afar.

Then, amidst one of Seulan’s dives, a flock of _huge_ , Giant Flying Fox Bats, roughly the size of two full grown humans, fly overhead, momentarily blocking a few of the sun’s rays. On one of the giant bats there is a glint from the sun reflecting off of something caught on one of the bats.

Seulan [surfacing from the water]  
Well? What did you think? …Eileen?

Eileen  
Did you _see_ that?

Seulan  
Not really, I was a bit occupied doing tricks against gravity’s wish. [They follow Eileen’s gaze] You mean the Giant Bats? They’re probably calling it a ni-well..day.

Eileen  
One of them had a..a thingy stuck in their wing.

Seulan  
Did it look hurt?

Eileen  
I…well..more bothered than hurt. Like it’s accustomed to the thingy by now, you know?

Seulan  
….Do you want to eat it?

Eileen  
….Nah…but I _am_ curious.

Seulan exits the water to join Eileen. Seeing how intently Eileen is still staring at the direction the bat flew, they sigh.

Seulan  
Want to track it down?

Eileen’s attention turns fully fixed on Seulan for the first time in a while since the Solstice. In a way, Seulan is a bit hurt by this fact.

Eileen  
You really mean it?!

Seulan  
Y-yeah dude. [A shrug] Why not?

Eileen hugs Seulan off the ground, and swings them.

Seulan CONT’D  
H-HEY! You’re going to loose the direction they were flying in!!

Eileen  
Right! [She puts them down] Right [A soft peck on their cheek before lacing her hand with theirs]

Together both Eileen and Seulan race through the Feywilds tracking down the flock of Giant Bats that had past.

It goes without saying that the Wilds is a truly magical place, but the full scope is seen on display as Eileen and Seulan tore through, parkouring here and there and everywhere.

It isn’t _too_ unlike the Material Plane, but also incredibly uncanny. With roses acting as venus-flytraps, and venus-flytraps acting as roses. Or a squirrel with the capacity to eat foxes. Particles of pollen that float with a soft glow, giving off a tiny chime bell sound whenever disturbed on its floating trajectory in the air current.

Seulan [looking skyward]  
Do…do you think we lost the trail?

Eileen [Frowning]  
I hope not…

Together, they stand on a massive arching oak root. Eileen looking one direction, and Seulan looking in another.

Then, quite suddenly, dropped between the two, fell a giant glop of bat guano. From it sprouted a multitude of different moss, each rich with its own flower base. Some glowed, others gave off a rancid rich smell.

Seulan [Deadpanning]  
Oh.

Eileen grins ear to ear, looking up at the source of the dropped guano glop, on a branch high above. Vines and branches entwined and lathered in it were now growing a multitude of flower clumps, bigger and more vibrant than the last.

Seulan CONT’D  
Great.

Eileen [Excitedly nodding]  
Yeeeeahahahahaaa! Circle of Life babieeeee!

Seulan playfully punches Eileen’s shoulder, and the two continue on their search. Now guided by the flower rich path.

CHEESY 90s MOVIE WIPE TO-

Eileen and Seulan face a grotto.

The Grotto is huge, _massively_ huge, connecting to a large cavern. Standing before the grotto the two elves look comparable to beetles before an Extra Large plastic cup.

The stone entrance of the grotto was made by some ancient people’s hand. A residue of something lost and forgotten to time. Filled with moss, vibrant flower clumps that pulsated with an interior light, and small floating jellyfish. There are rain worn sculptures that must have resembled something more recognizable in another time, but now resembled blobs and figures with the variety or perhaps being bipedal or…other shapes all together.

Neither of them question the grotto, the Feywilds are filled with curious landmarks. They appear now and again sporadically. Especially during the solstices, when the planar barriers converge.

The real question would rather be: _when_ did this landmark appear?

Eileen  
[putting a hand on a stone] Do you think this, like, appeared during this solstice or another? And from which plane?! The Material?

Seulan  
There’s never any real way of knowing. So, like, why fret about it?

Eileen  
It’s not fretting its…[she moves her hand across the moss. The moss pulsates a bioluminescence from within, moving like a sea anemone.] …curiosity. Like…nagging.

Seulan  
Well nagging is never good.

Eileen  
Okay, another word then, but [She gestures vaguely all around her. The mystery the awe, the grander, and unexplored potential. GIANT feelings Eileen can’t seem to articulate, but desperately wishes to.] _you know???_

Seulan looks at Eileen for a long time, their frown hard to read. They want to understand. They look back at the grotto and its carvings, and mystery, but it just doesn’t speak to them as it clearly speaks to Eileen.

In truth Seulan would rather be lounging in the sun, or diving off waterfalls, or strolling through one of the Feywild main Eladrin cities.

Seulan  
You know you’re probably touching the remains of bat guano, right?

Eileen   
[A pause. A smile.] Hell yeah. 

Seulan rolls their eyes, and after a few jokey nudges, and Eileen trying to rub her hand on their arm, they enter into the grotto.

It is like entering into a castle. Or the gaping maw of a giant while it breathes.

FADE OUT

**SCENE 3 _Tell Me Where All Past Years Are, Or Who Cleft The Devil’s Foot_**

INT. SAME DAY. GROTTO

SFX The sound of condensation dripping from stalactites. Echoed foot steps.

FADE IN

Seulan and Eileen walk together deeper into the grotto. Their shadows slowly becoming part of the grotto’s darkness the further in they go. This of course doesn’t bother either of them, as they both have darkvision.

There are artificial carvings inside too, little alcoves and carved alcoves where a statue or idol are placed. The idols are de-faced. It is melancholic to look at.

Eileen gestures to one idol without a head. A snake with five heads is wrapped around it. One head rests on the vacant shoulders, other heads are wrapped and resting against the idol. Reminiscent of a serpentine hand.

Seulan helps a distracted Eileen not step into a pool of liquid. The pool is far deeper than one would initially guess. There are markings beside the pool, and evidence that perhaps someone was tied to a stone at one point, and dropped in, never to return.

Seulan  
[Makes a hissing sound]

Eileen [Looking closer at the pool]  
Oh _gnarly_.

Seulan  
Eileen, _please_.

Eileen is caught nudging a little rock towards the pool.

Eileen  
What?

Seulan  
Don’t try and disturb the, whatever this is.

Eileen  
But, but aren’t you curious?

Seulan  
Not with risk of, like, death!

Eileen  
But, like, things are bound to fall into this thing all the time? [nudges the rock a little closer] What’s one little nudge??

Seulan  
Just _don’t_ okay?!

Eileen [Quiet]  
Okay.

The sound of a pebble dropping into the pool is heard.

Seulan  
EILEEN WHAT DID-

Eileen [With a few fingers to her mouth, forcing a whisper]  
 _SSSSHH_!! It wasn’t me!!!

Seulan follows Eileen pointing gesture upwards, and manages to spot the tail-end of a Giant Bat’s clawed finger on a stalactite. There are actually A LOT of Giant Bat's on grotto's ceiling.

The ground starts to rumble.

Eileen and Seulan look at each other worriedly. Protectively Eileen swoops Seulan into her arms. They hold each other cartoonishly.

Seulan  
Please tell me we can give up and leave now.

Eileen  
But!!

The rumbling of the ground is so intense now that Eileen nearly looses her footing.

They look around, and several other Giant Bats are revealed taking refuge in the stalactites. And are growing more and more disturbed by the rumbling.

Seulan [With growing distress]  
Eileen!

It starts to feel like a cave in might occur. Seulan is holding onto Eileen like a deathtrap.

Eileen  
Aren’t you a little bit curiou-

Seulan  
 _Eileen_!!

Eileen  
Besides! That poor bat! We can’t just _not_ help it!

Seulan  
 _EILEEEN!!_

The rumbling becomes so intense that Eileen, with Seulan still in her arms, falls flat on her bum.

A jet of liquid like a geyser ERUPTS from the pool. It moves differently than usual water would. More gelatinous in texture.

The jetty goopey liquid reaches to the stalactites sending a spray. It’s like watching the earth throw up.

In its gooey liquid tower still gushing from the pool bones can be seen being jettisoned up before being sprayed everywhere.

Eileen, still holding Seulan, scoots away as quickly as possible until her back is to the wall.

The Giant Bats are very angry, some screech and make the walls shake even more, some fly away, and two are unable to fly because of the gooey liquid that was sprayed everywhere.

This liquid starts to move on its own, and is sticking the bats. This liquid, is actually a Giant Slime.

The bats are slowly dragged from their perches.

One of the bats is the bat Eileen and Seulan have been looking for.

It is understood that the metallic glint that reflected the sun earlier, was the tip of a broken halberd that became stuck through its wing membrane like a piercing.

Eileen gasps, but Seulan covers her mouth before she could say anything.

Eileen [Softly, muffled through Seulan’s palm]  
We can’t just do nothing!

Seulan  
If that thing doesn’t take the bats it’ll take us!

Eileen [Not understanding, and already feeling ready to fight]   
_So_?

Seulan [Frustrated]  
It’s, it’s all part of the cycle anyway! We shouldn’t have even followed it here!

Eileen  
But we did!

Seulan  
Things get hurt, things get eaten, things die, and regrow. It’s the seasons of all life.

Eileen  
That’s!! That’s!!

Seulan  
I’m right and you know-

Eileen  
SO _DUMB_ -

Seulan uses both hands to cover Eileen’s mouth. Gasping while doing so, and then quickly shushing Eileen.

Eileen looks apologetic, yet still ready to fight.

Eileen CONT’D [Muffled whisper]  
~So dumb~ [She removes one of Seulan’s hands] Nature can need help!

Seulan  
Nature, is like, the one thing that hardly ever needs hel-

Eileen [Not having it]  
 _Everyone_ needs help sometimes. And we can’t just sit here and ignore it.

Seulan [Forced whisper]  
We _can_ , and we _will_. It’s not our problem.

Eileen  
Man, that’s not good enough! We’re here _now_ aren’t we?? You can either help me, or, you know, _not_.

[LONG BEAT]

Seulan  
I want you to know, I hate everything about this.

Eileen grins, and kisses Seulan’s cheek. Seulan smiles despite themself, rolling their eyes.

Soundtrack: Dexys Midnight Runners’s “ _Show Me_ ” starts to get louder over time.

Seulan gets off of Eileen’s lap, and helps her up.

Eileen punches the inside of her palm, ready to _go_ -skie _bro_ -skie!!

SFX In the corner of the screen a series of dice fades _into_ view.

A meta nod to the audience/reader: It is time to start rolling initiative.

[[ _Director's note_ : dice numbers to be added in postproduction “idk man you do the math, just make it look cool”]]

-FIGHT SEQUENCE START-

From the pool the Giant Slime wiggles, seeing it has caught two giant bats in its two blobs the giant slime stops spouting like a geyser. It waits for the TWO separated parts of itself to drag the Giant Bats to it. 

Eileen and Seulan take a moment to look at each other, sharing a nod. We’re in it now.

Eileen, still in her spring form, uses Fey Step, tapping Seulan and teleporting them into the air between the Original Giant Slime, and the two separated Slimes that have captured the Giant Bats.

Seulan casts Thunderwave. Electricity crackling from them and jutting to the Original Slime and the Two Slimes, aiming to add the most concentration to the Original Slime.

Eileen rushes forward picking up one of the regurgitated bones to slash into the closest Slime.

This causes the Slime to split into TWO more Slimes.

There are now FOUR Slimes: The Original Giant Slime, the Slime split in two, and the other Slime.

Seulan, in their summer form, uses Fey Step, teleporting between the split Slime that was split in two. They cause fire damage upon the split Slime. With an added kick, the Slime with a SPLORCH sound dissipates.

This frees one of the Giant Bats. In its excitement to get away, a wing knocks against Eileen, sending her flying deep in grotto.

There are now TWO Slimes: The Original Slime, and the other Slime.

Distressed and worried about Eileen, Seulan casts Thunderwave again, this time not caring if the remaining Giant Bat might get hurt in the process.

The shadows of the electrified Slimes and Giant Bat are cast on the wall in a ghastly way.

INT. GROTTO. DEEPER WITHIN, CONTINUOUS

Eileen is shown to have landed on a pile of bones, and cobwebs. She quickly stands up hoping not to disturb the spiders, or risk having yet another monster appear.

Collecting herself she gets a better look at the pile of bones. There is a set of two bodies. One with a rusted shortsword and rickety long bow, the other, holding a travel worn thick journal. There are no available arrows. The remaining arrows are either remnants of their former self, or stuck into a very foreboding wall.

Without hesitation, Eileen picks up the bow, and the shortsword. THEN she hesitates to look at the journal. Holding her gaze while still clutched in the skeletal hand.

It calls to her in a way…

…she reaches for it, pulled by insatiable curiosity, but hesitates again when she hears Seulan yelling in the distance. It takes a moment to register that Seulan’s yelling is most likely that of anger.

Eileen  
Sorry buds. Stay excellent. And, uh, thanks. [Small gesture with the shortsword]

She takes the journal as well, there is a little resistance from the skeletal hold, but she manages, tying it to herself.

Now with a bow, rusted shortsword, and tied journal, Eileen charges into the fray.

INT. GROTTO. BACK TO SEULAN AND THE BEASTS, CONTINUOUS

Seulan is now surrounded by FIVE Slimes, The Original Slime, and four more that have sprouted during Eileen’s time away from combat.

Eileen takes a short time to register this, and charges ahead…

…First wielding the rusty shortsword, Eileen jumps, front flipping, and SLASHING the closest Slime in the process. Eileen lands beside Seulan. The slashed Slime dissipates.

Eileen [Smiling]  
Missed me?

Seulan [Overjoyed and sweaty]  
You’re okay! You’re okay!!!

Eileen  
Hell yeah I’m okay babe!

Eileen leans in for a kiss.

Seulan [Flustered and blushing]  
Fight now, smooch later!

Eileen  
Oh! Right! [rolls the shortsword round her wrist like a baseball bat] Rock on!

Seulan  
That, was the plan, right?! This better have been the plan and- you found a sword?!

Eileen  
Yeah!! Yeah!! And this bow!

Seulan  
Good grief, anything else?

Eileen  
Uuuh [quickly] some skeletons and a journal.

Seulan  
A journal?!

Eileen [While dodging a lunged attack from a Slime]  
Whoa, I know we’re in a cave and stuff but there’s no need to echo haha

Seulan  
I can’t believe you!

Eileen  
It was clutched to this cool skeleton dude!! Looked… like, a Sebastian.

Seulan  
‘Sebastian.’

Eileen  
Yeah! As a name: Sebastian the Skeleton.

Seulan  
All this time I was worried sick over you and you were just- shopping around in a cave?!

Eileen  
‘Shop’ [she doges a lunge from one of the Slimes, and slices it] is not the word I’d use.

Seulan   
I can’t believe you right now!!

Eileen  
Well the swords helpful!

Seulan  
And what, you’re going to use the bow for a fire later?

Eileen  
I don’t know!! We could, uh, use it to slice a Slime like a cheese slicer?

Seulan  
….that could be cool actually.

Eileen  
Right?!

Eileen quickly gives it to Seulan, who fumbles with it a bit when…

…A Slime lunges forward, Seulan shrieks and swats the Slime splitting it in two. Eileen, in a quick SLASH cuts the spliced Slime dissipating it.

Seulan  
Oh dip. That worked!

Eileen [Nodding excitedly and proud]  
RIGHT?!?! That’s Tag Team Babieeee!!

There are now THREE Slimes: The Original Slime still wiggling from the pool, and two smaller Slimes - one of which still has the Giant Bat trapped.

Eileen and Seulan are ambushed by another Slime, who lashes a part of themselves at them.

Seulan casts Faerie Fire, outlining the enemies in a fiery teal flame.

Eileen smirks, lunging forward to CUT down the offending Slime and SLASH into the Slime still holding the Giant Bat captive. Dissipating them both.

Eileen uses an extra action to side step and slice off the halberd tip that has been piercing the Giant Bat at its wooden base.

The Giant Bat is freed. There is now ONE Slime: The Original Slime, its wiggles are more aggressive now. Shimmering and looking ready to spray something.

Eileen [Beaming]  
AAAAYE Bat’s good! Look at the dude GO! [She waves as the Giant Bat flies off as quickly as possible from them and the Giant Original Slime] Stay excellent friend!

Seulan [Pulling on Eileen’s arm]  
We gotta go go _go go_!!

Eileen  
What?

Seulan  
GO!

They run for the Grotto’s entrance as fast as their legs can take them. Behind them The Giant Slime starts to spray something horrendous smelling and highly acidic. 

EXT. OUTSIDE THE GROTTO. CONTINUOUS

Eileen and Seulan take an immediate turn, just incase the Giant Slime’s spray would manage to reach beyond the grotto’s entrance, and quickly collapse in the tall grass.

In the background there is a large, hairy, rhinoceros looking creature slowly eating grass. Its ears perk up in Eileen and Seulan’s direction as a few long tailed parrots take off from its back in surprise.

Eileen and Seulan look skyward, catching their breath. They share a look, patting themselves to check if they’re whole, and start laughing with growing increments of intensity until it becomes a deep bellied and adrenaline fueled laugh. 

The fantastical rhinoceros’s ears twitch, and returns to eating grass with noncommittal slowness.

\- [ COMMERCIAL BREAK!!

// HAVE YOU DRANK WATER?

USED THE RESTROOM?

OR EATEN?

THIS IS A SOFT REMINDER! //

<3

COMMERCIAL BREAK END!!] -

**SCENE 4. _Teach Me To Hear Mermaids Singing_**

Eileen won’t put the journal down, she is consumed. Barely eating, making small ‘uh-uhs’ when talked too.

It is, Seulan’s worst fear, confirmation at just how captivated Eileen is of the world outside the Feywilds.

EXT. DAY. FEYWILDS. A SUNNY CLEARING

SLOW FADE IN

CAMERA lingers on a few blades of grass, yellowed in the sun with purple tints, and a praying mantis looking creature. It slowly crawls on the blade of grass. Unsuspecting.

O.S.

[Sound of pages being idly turned]

Abruptly the blade of grass moves like a hand, grabs the creature, and pulls it below off screen.

Sound of a CRUNCH.

And then a two headed pointy toothed two headed shaggy duck, takes flight. It is suspiciously similar looking to the blades of yellow purple tinted grass.

THE STRANGE DUCK’S FLIGHT SCREEN WIPES TO-

Eileen and Seulan are sitting together soaking in the sun.

Eileen in _engrossed_ in her reading of the journal.

Seulan is resting their head on Eileen’s lap. They bite into an apple shaped fruit that is blue - there is a CRUNCH sound.

Seulan offers to Eileen the apple. Eileen, without looking away from the journal, leans down to take a distracted bite, the crunch sound is not as satisfying to hear.

Seulan frowns, then shrugs trying to not be disheartened from the lack of attention.

Seulan  
Did you hear Trüth and Dorth last night? They were so loud!!! Like! _Geeze_ Dorth! I know you like Trüth’s fruit, but give them time to grow more!

Seulan looks up expectantly at Eileen, anticipating some sort of playful sexual remark, or a tease on how Eileen eats Seulan.

Eileen does a subtle laugh, but it was about what she read, and not Seulan’s remark.

Seulan CONT’D  
You’ve been at that thing aaaall day.

Eileen nods.

Seulan CONT’D [Playfully while poking Eileen’s cheek]  
Heh, I’m surprised, I didn’t know you could read. [They stick their tongue out with a wink]

[BEAT]

Eileen nods. Seulan sighs.

Seulan CONT’D [tossing the fruit in the air and catching it]  
So, uh…is it any good?

Eileen  
Nah I don’t want any food.

Seulan  
I _said_ is it any _good_?

Eileen [Instantly]  
 _Oh_! Yeah!! [She leans and shows Seulan the page she was looking at] It’s filled with non stop adventure!! Like!! Did you know there are cities that harvest lighting that every citizen can use?! Like!! Without any kind of specialization?! You just, flip a stick and BAM - lighting, dude!

Seulan  
Whoa.

Eileen [Proud]  
Right?

Seulan  
Isn’t that dangerous?

Eileen  
I mean…I guess…but I’m sure some sort of precautions are in place.

Seulan  
…That, _does,_ sound pretty cool…

Eileen  
Look there’s even a drawing!

CUT TO-

Close up of the page Eileen is pointing at.

The drawing looks similar to a light switch, if it was made out of wood.

Eileen O.S [As the page turns]  
Look there’s even a full page drawing dedicated to the city!

The drawing is of a city landscape, it looks similar to a mish-mash landscape of Tokyo and Seatle, very pointy.

In the corner of the page there’s a little bulb with lighting in it.

CUT TO-

Seulan’s reaction, not entirely convinced.

CAMERA pulls back and reveals Eileen toothy wide and every excited smile

Seulan [With attempted cheer]  
It’s a city alright!

Eileen  
RIGHT? But the way the author describes it, it never sleeps! And there’s all this night activity!! And all these people from everywhere come and go!

Seulan  
Who built it?

Eileen  
I haven’t gotten there yet, my guess is like a lot of Drow who wanted to be less disconnected from the surface? Maybe?

Seulan  
What do they do during the day?

Eileen  
Sleep maybe? I mean assuming City that doesn’t sleep to be like…cause they don’t sleep at night? Oooo maybe a giant earth canopy covers the city during the day! But if it’s filled with people from other places maybe it’s a mutual operation! Like us! And the Wilds! Codependent!

Seulan  
I don’t know, it sounds crazy chaotic…

Eileen  
And our cities aren’t?

Seulan  
Yeah, you got me there…but if I had to choose I think I prefer our cities. There’s hustle and bustle, but like, you’re two steps away from finding quiet if you want. You can peace out wherever! And our lighting system is for sure safer. Lighting is dangerous! Just…tend to the right plants and-

Eileen  
YOOOO They have trees that TRANSPORT you to different parts of the city!!

Seulan gives up with a resigned sigh, quietly returning to their snack.

Eileen CONT’D  
Can you imagine?

Seulan [Mubbling]  
I’d rather not.

Eileen  
What?

Seulan  
I’m going to hang with Trüth and Dorth for a bit. Maybe join them

Eileen   
Oh! Alright babe. Tell them I said hi.

Seulan [Sitting up]  
Yeah, I will.

Eileen, despite not taking her eyes off the journal, leans to the side to give Seulan a quick kiss.

Touched by the sentiment and attention Seulan almost looks hurt by the half-heartedness of it.

Eileen  
Bye babe, I love you.

This feels like a sting. Hurt in a way Seulan can’t fully describe.

Seulan  
Yeah…love you too.

Seulan leaves Eileen to her reading. 

MODERATE TIMELAPS MONTAGE OF THE SUNNY CLEARING

Eileen reads all day. She switches from various position engrossed in the journal while the rays of sunlight move around her, sometimes Seulan enters into frame attempting conversation or kissing Eileen’s head, but Eileen’s responses distracted at best - or she doesn’t notice.

There are moments where Eileen does put the journal down, but that’s when she has to eat or do other things. Night arrives, and Eileen either reads, or sleeps.

There are _small_ instances where Eileen leaves the screen taking the journal with her. Then returns to the screen to read.

At one point Seulan with Dorth and Trüth holding either of their hands enter the clearing.

Dorth is a thin Eladrin in Feral Autumn form, covered in lush vegetation and vegetables and barely.

Trüth, a stout sanguine Eladrin, is also in Feral Autumn form, though instead of being bountiful with fruits and vegitables, they look ‘harvested’. Like the human equivalent to having lots of hickies.

Seulan is still in their Summer form, with a less vegetation than before.

They’re all shown greeting a distracted yet obliviously content Eileen, inviting her to join them. She politely declines. Worth and Trüth console Seulan. The three of them walk off.

Another day cycle occurs.

FADE OUT.

INT. TWILIGHT. FEYWILDS. SEULAN AND EILEEN’S APARTMENT

They live in a large oak tree, everything inside is recyclable. Nothing is wasted in an Eladrin home or city. Things unused are either returned or reclaimed by the Wilds.

An example of this can be seen from Eileen's woodcarving station, and hung displays of various 'Fantasy' Skateboards made from tree bark. Directly beside this is Seulan's neat and tidy painting area. 

Eileen and Seulan are preparing a meal together. They work domestically well and synchronized in their preparing and cook, yet fundamentally are on two different wavelengths in terms of energy.

Eileen  
Can you imagine!! A land where there isn’t a tree to be seen? Like as far as the eye can see? And this sand that keeps shifting.

Seulan   
I’m not going to lie, it sounds a bit horrifying.

Eileen  
It’s so hot during the day, and then at night there’s snow!!! And-and these little pockets of water where it’s green crop up!

Seulan  
Mmm mm

Eileen  
And the cities!! Oh man, what I’d kill to see it! I think I’ll try to someday!

Seulan pauses, turning slowly to Eileen.

Seulan  
You’re…you’re serious about that.

Eileen [Bright and cheery]  
Of course!

Seulan  
But it’s…it’s terrifying. That, that journal is just filled with terrifying things!

Eileen  
I don’t know about terrifying, I mean _some_ things sound scary sure- I’ll give you that. But certainly exciting!!

Seulan  
But…what about being true to who we are? And..and ascending!

Eileen  
This is true to who I am, silly, it’s what I want…don’t you? We always went on adventures.

Seulan  
In the Feywilds! Which is just as vast, and weird and neverending. Why go out there? To the Material plane? You can find just as much adventure here!

Eileen  
Oh I’m sure…Sebastian, well, I’m calling him Sebastian but I can’t quite read who the real author of the journal is, has been talking about trying to find a specific point in the Feywilds for this…this thing-

Seulan  
Then why don’t we try and find what ‘Sebastian’ was looking for?

Eileen  
That sounds great!! We can do that by following the places Sebastian talked about.

Seulan  
I meant just the part _in_ the Feywilds.

Eileen  
Oh…but wouldn’t it make it easier to understand the clues if we start from the beginning?

Seulan  
We’d die before reaching our first city out in the Material Plane.

Eileen   
Cmon, Eladrins come and go all the time.

Seulan  
But they’re- we’re not as lush when we’re away from the Feywilds.

Eileen  
Who cares? Think of the adventure! Why miss out on that?

Seulan paces frustrated.

Eileen CONT’D  
And what about Great Grandpa Mhaun? _Hm_? Ascending to…I don’t know, Elf God Tier to the Beyond.

Seulan [patiently]  
You realize how rare that is right? Like not everyone is going to get that chance.

Eileen  
Yes I _know_ that _but_!! [She holds herself] Say that does happens, and..and I never get to come back, and explore!! And have only seen the Feywilds

Seulan [Loosing their patience]  
What’s wrong with the Feywilds?! HUH?

Eileen  
N-nothing is wrong…but..

Seulan  
Is it _so_ bad here?! Am- Am _I_ so bad?!?!

Eileen  
Oh Seulan!

Seulan  
Don’t.

Eileen [tentatively taking a step closer, gentler - a loving whisper]   
[[ _Redacted_ ]].

Seulan [starting to cry]  
I regret ever helping you finding those stupid bats.

Eileen gently hugs Seulan. Holding them close. They sob into her shoulder, holding Eileen with the painful feeling they are loosing more of her day by day.

Seulan CONT’D  
I’m scared [[ _Redacted_ ]]

Eileen  
Why babe? Talk to me. You’re scared of a journal? Or…

Seulan is quiet.

Eileen CONT’D  
I can’t understand unless you talk to me babe.

Seulan stays quiet for a long time

**SCENE 5. _Or to Keep Off Envy’s Stinging_**

EXT. DAYS LATER. TWILIGHT. FEYWILDS OUTSKIRTS

Seulan (in a Feral Winter Form full of evergreen needles and holly)

Eileen (Still in her Feral Spring form)

Eileen guides Seulan through the Feywilds and towards the outskirts, carrying both provisions for herself and them.

All day she had been talking about a big surprise in the guise of a Feywilds Holiday for just the two of them.

But Seulan isn’t fooled, they haven’t been fooled for a long time.

Eileen  
Oh man oh man. You’re going to flip!

Seulan  
I’ve already flipped, I think.

Eileen  
Nah not that kind of flip [pecks their cheek] a different kind.

Seulan  
What makes you say that?

Eileen  
Well, I’ve done a lot of thinking

Seulan [Doubtful]  
Yeah? What kind?

Eileen  
Well…about our, our little fight, you know. We kind of left things badly and…well, things go over my head sometimes, but I’m not _blind_ Seulan. [She gestures to Seulan’s winter form]

Seulan  
Neither am I. You’re not as slick as you think.

Eileen  
What do you mean?

Seulan  
Are you serious?

Eileen  
Y-yeah.

Seulan  
You’re guiding me to the outskirts of the Feywilds as if I wouldn’t notice?!?!

Eileen  
I..I don’t, I didn’t _doubt_ you would notice…I’d _hoped_ you’d notice actually. It’s part of the surprise I was building up to.

Seulan [Frostily, hurt]  
Part? No. There is no surprise. Nothing about this is surprising to me.

Seulan walks ahead, taking Eileen’s hand and pulling them along…

…And with quick removal of a giant palm, the edge of the Feywilds is revealed.

It shimmers, echoing vague impressionistic swirling images of beyond the barrier- like a mirage.

Seulan [Detached]   
You’re leaving.

Eileen  
It’s more comp-

Seulan  
-Don’t insult me. You’re leaving. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out. [They look away] It’s been a long time coming too.

Eileen motions to say something…but can’t deny this. Despite her plans to take Seulan with her, she can’t deny she’s always wanted to explore the more beyond the Feywilds.

But Seulan’s more and Eileen’s more are like two different worlds.

Seulan CONT’D  
You know, time moves differently between the planes.

Eileen  
…I know.

Seulan  
I..I won’t wait for you! [tears up] I, I can’t. It’ll hurt too much.

Eileen steps forward, picking a flower from her hair and placing it in Seulan’s.

Seulan sniffles.

Eileen steps closer.

Seulan CONT’D  
Too much. It’ll hurt.

Eileen  
I know. It’s okay…I won’t ask you to wait.

Seulan looks at Eileen. Finally understanding the depths of how much Eileen is committed to this explorative idea.

Eileen CONT’D  
Cause I _want_ you to come with me!!

Seulan  
W-what?

Eileen  
Come on! It could just be the two of us. It’s always been the two of us. And now! [playful fanfare] You and me against the great unknown!

Seulan considers this. They look at the shimmering barrier dividing the Feywilds with the Material Plane. Then back at the hopeful Eileen.

Eileen CONT’D  
This doesn’t have to be goodbye!!

Seulan   
Yes…yes I think it does.

Eileen  
But _why_?

Seulan  
It’s, it’s too great for me Eileen! [They push Eileen away. Then quickly step back closer to Eileen, taking her hands] Too great [[Redacted]].

Eileen [frowning]  
I don’t understand. [[Redacted]] why?

Seulan cups Eileen’s cheek. They smile.

Seulan  
Because it’s all too great for me… _you’re_ too great.

Eileen  
That’s bullshit and you know it.

Seulan [Unconvinced]  
Maybe.

Eileen  
But I want you to come with me. I’ve been- this whole time! I’ve hoped-

Seulan holds Eileen’s face in their hands now. They’re both closer than ever. A breath apart.

Seulan  
I’m not going with you, you can’t make me…

Eileen looks torn, like she’s breaking apart in two pieces inside. She loves Seulan very dearly, and yet…and yet…

Seulan CONT'D  
…just as much as I can’t make you stay.

Eileen [desperately hopeful]  
Can’t we work _something_ out?

Seulan  
We are…a goodbye. My silly flighty darling, a goodbye.

Eileen [Unable to stop the tears]  
We could have so much fun together.

Seulan  
We have fun no matter where we are together.

Eileen  
Then WHY?

Seulan  
Because the fear is greater than the fun here. And…and I just, I love it here too much Eileen. I don’t want to leave the Feywilds, I like being part of the Feywilds. _I’m_ the Feywilds…but…but so are you, just another part of the Wilds. A part more fearless than me.

Eileen  
..You know I’m wild for you..

Seulan  
And I you, darling [[ _Redacted_ ]]. It just isn’t our season anymore…we’re, we’ve run our course…for now…

Eileen cries harder, and Seulan holds thumbs the tears from her cheeks cooing.

Seulan CONT’D  
Goodbyes aren’t forever.

Eileen  
I thought you said it’d hurt too much to wait for me.

Seulan  
It will. It’ll hurt like a bitch.

They both laugh. Teary, weighty, the goodbye imminent.

Eileen  
I thought this would be a happy occasion. That’d cheer you up, connect us.

Seulan [Putting on a brave face, for Eileen, and themself]   
It is, a _painfully_ happy one. You might not believe me, but I _am_ happy for you. Oh! You’re going to see so many things…

Eileen  
I _will_ come back though!

Seulan  
I know you will, I know…take your time.

Eileen kisses Seulan.

Seulan tenses, reluctant, then gently melts more into the kiss…and then responds in kind. They both hold on to each other. Eager and reluctant to let go. 

It’s a proper kiss, fitting for a farewell.

When they both finally pull apart, there is a sort of emotional peace despite the sadness.

Eileen gestures to hand over what would have been Seulan’s provisions. Seulan declines.

Finally Seulan and Eileen’s hands untangle. It is time for Eileen to step through the Feywilds barrier.

She casts one last look to Seulan who is doing their damndest to keep it together. They both are.

Eileen waves.

Seulan waves.

Eileen steps through the barrier. Seulan watches as Eileen’s form ripples as if having stepped into a stream.

Eileen turns to smile at Seulan, and then gradually disappears like a mirage.

FADE TO BLACK.

OUTRO THE LAST FOUR SECONDS OF DEXY'S MIDNIGHT RUNNERS'S "COME ON EILEEN" PLAYS:

[Sung Voice Over that plays over the soft sound of wildlife. Crickets, breeze through tall grass, sounds that invoke a, bright, summer day.]

Oh believe me if all those endearing young chums that I gaze on so fondly today  
Were to suddenly leave you or fly in the night  
just like fairy gifts gone in the sky

END.


	2. Enter Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen is in the Material Plane now and finds...a potential friend?

**SCENE 1. And Find What Wind**

EXT. DAY. THE BORDER BETWEEN THE FEYWILDS AND MATERIAL PLANE

Wideshot of the view of the Material Plane. A blade of grass occasionally enters into frame from the wind. It is soft, it is quiet. Anticipation of something new. A ladybug TAKES OFF from a field flower and FLIES away from camera.

The colors of the Material Plane are significantly less lush in comparison to the vibrant psychedelic colors and strange atmosphere of the Feywilds that we’ve been introduced too.

That doesn’t make the Material Plane any less beautiful.

There is a ripple in the air between the field and forrest line.

Eileen FALLS OUT as if she rolled down a steeper hill than what is physically seen in the Material Plane. Her entrance to the Material Plane through the border is less graceful than anticipated.

Birds TAKE FLIGHT from the disturbance.

Eileen lifts her head up from a bush and looks around.

CUT TO-

Eileen’s POV of the Material Plane Landscape. A beautiful countryside. Calm and warm as a marigold.

CUT TO-

Eileen’s reaction. A slow growing smile.

Eileen [nodding]  
Excellent.

Eileen stands, doesn’t bother to brush herself off. She takes the time to stretch, basking in the sun of the Material Plane. The flowers and vegetation that grow from/on her stretch to the sun along with her.

Contented BEAT.

Before walking down into the field and farther away from the border between the Feywilds and Material Plane, Eileen turns back. The border is invisible, and looks like the border of a forrest.

Camera lingers…a moment to wonder if Seulan will appear.

They don’t.

Eileen turns back to the landscape, and begins her walk into the field, farther away from the barrier.

MONTAGE OF EILEEN EXPLORING THE NATURE OF THE MATERIAL PLANE

She chills with a snail. Disrupts ducks while by jumping into a lake. Knocks on the trunk of a tree and presses her ear against it to see if something happens. A homage to Bigfoot as she startles a human in a hay cart on the road. ‘Sleeps’ in a ditch. And so on.

FADE TO BRIGHTNESS ON THE SUN. NO LENSE FLARE.

EXT. DAY. A WEEK OR SO LATER. A FARM

We follow a 3ft9 Halfling woman, Dana, go through a day’s worth of a routine, tending to her farm. She is hearty, pear shaped, and slightly muscular.

She is alone.

Dana’s life seems quiet and peaceful.

As she examines her cabbages, there is concern. The crop doesn’t look so good.

She raises her wicker hat, smudging her cheek with dirt, and places her hands on her hips in consideration.

Cut to-

Dana, sitting in a rocking chair. She is smoking from a pipe, waiting for the hottest hour of the day to pass.

She looks out at her field that she needs to finish planting. She looks up at the sky, sees no clouds, and sighs.

It hasn’t rained in quite some time.

EXT. DAY. THE DAY AFTER.

We follow Dana go through her same routine of tending to her farm and fields…but it is interrupted.

Dana gasps in shock, dropping her wheelbarrow.

Cut to-

Eileen ‘sleeping’ (having a meditative rest) between two beds of strawberries. Unaffected by Dana’s startled sounds of shock.

The strawberries around Eileen look more lively, rich, and red compared to the other dehydrated crop.

Eileen turns to her side, and reveals the dirt she was ‘sleeping’ on is now filled with fresh grass, and flowering strawberries.

Dana is perplexed and in awe. She has never seen or encountered anything like Eileen before.

Dana [[In Common]]   
What in the blazes are-

Eileen  
[loud _meditative_ snore]

Dana crouches to inspect the flowered earth, and consider the difference between the strawberries near Eileen, and those not near her.

Dana considers this carefully again.

Dana removes her wicker hat and starts to fan Eileen.

Dana [at a loss]  
Excuse me…uh…madam-sir-person? Being?

No response.

Dana attempts to poke Eileen. As her hand touches the living euphorbia flowers growing on Eileen’s shoulder, she quickly pulls her hand back.

Dana looks at her own hand amazed. Coming to terms with how real this all is.

Dana [nudging]  
Um..excuse me?

Eileen mutters something unintelligible.

Dana CONT’D [nudging with more force]  
Excuse me??

Eileen’s oversized eyes flutter. She sees Dana backlit by the day’s sun, and smiles.

Eileen [[In Elvish]]  
Oh, hey there, is this, uh, your field?

Dana falls onto her rear. Shocked, and not sure wear to look in regards to Eileen’s vegetative face and pointy teeth.

Dana especially notices the sea lavender growing like whiskers from Eileen’s cheeks. And how wax flower falls to the side of Eileen’s face, framing it.

It is almost mesmerizing to watch.

Eileen CONT’D [oblivious]  
Oh dip. Didn’t mean to scare you dude. Look I’ve been traveling a bit and just, needed a place to stop for a few, you know? And-

Dana, not understanding Elvish, but not sensing any hostility from Eileen sits up a bit more.

Eileen CONT’D  
Aw dude, your hat! [she picks it up and tries to hand it to Dana]

Dana [slowly]  
I’m Dana.

Eileen  
Oh you have no idea what I’m saying huh?

Dana [gesturing for emphasis]  
This is, my land. My field. My crops.

Eileen [[In Common]]  
Y-yeah I picked up on that.

Dana  
Oh! You can-

Eileen  
Speak Common, yeah. Probably should have started with that I guess…I’m a bit out of practice, and _man_ I did not pay that much attention in school as I should have. But, I think I’m doing a most passible job. Just don’t ask me to grade papers or anything. [winks]

Dana stares, a little dumbstruck, and embarrassed. She blushes.

Eileen CONT’D [offering the wicker hat again]  
I like your hat, uh…Dana was it?

Dana nods, scoots closer, and gently takes the hat back.

Dana  
Thank you. I made it myself.

Eileen [Genuinely]   
Excellent.

[AN AWKWARD BEAT]

Dana turns the hat in her hand some.

Eileen stretches, winces a little, and lazily picks a strawberry to eat without much thought.

Eileen CONT’D [between strawberry bites]  
Eileen. Call me Eileen.

Dana  
_Ah_. [looks away from Eileen’s fingers] Oh. [a tentative glance back at Eileen] Are you..a, a spirit?

Eileen [licking her thumb]  
Nah dude.

Dana  
A, nymph?

Eileen [amused]  
Close!

Dana [trying to be polite]  
Then..what, ah, _are_ you?

Eileen [bright]  
An elf dude!

Eileen gives Dana a friendly tap on her shoulder in cheer, accidentally smearing strawberry residue on Dana.

Eileen CONT’D  
Oh! Shoot. Sorry man.

Dana  
Oh that’s-

Dana eyes Eileen, unsure if she is telling the truth. Dana is familiar with elves, yet has never encountered an elf as wild looking as Eileen.

Dana CONT’D  
that’s alright…you’re nothing like any elves I’ve seen.

Eileen [chuckling]  
That’s fair. I mean there’s more then just one elf, but they all got their own vibe you know?

Dana  
No right. You’re right.

Eileen [helpfully]  
Like you! All those nice fabrics, and the hat making!

Dana  
I’m a farmer.

Eileen  
And farm making too!

Dana considers correcting Eileen but decides not to.

Eileen CONT’D [ as if admiring someone’s interior decorating]  
Love what you did with the place. I mean..it’s a [she notes the struggling dehydrated crop] coming along in its own way.

Dana  
We’re in a drought. [sigh] I’m lucky anything managed to sprout this time around.

Eileen  
Oh man, I’m sorry to hear that. [a beat] I should thank you for letting me rest here. I hope I didn’t ruin anything.

Dana   
On the contrary, look.

Dana points out the very evident difference between the strawberries, and the strawberries Eileen was laying beside.

Eileen  
Oh! Well, glad I could give back a little. [pats the earth some] It was a very soft bed. Though that’s probably the dry soil. I mean it wasn’t cracked! I mean- oh I’m just making this worse. I should probably go.

Dana   
What? No!

Eileen  
I took enough of your time. And I think I just insulted your crops.

Dana   
Please don-

Eileen winces while getting up, she touches a nasty side wound that wasn’t visible before.

Dana gasps at the sight, and at the blood. She wonders if that could be the potential source that caused her strawberries to become richer and healthier.

Eileen  
I must have forgot…[off Dana’s look] Someone did _not_ like me sleeping in their hay barn. But hey! That’s okay~

Dana  
Oh! How could you forget? I’m sorry. Was this nearby?

Eileen [shrugging]  
I guess?

Dana  
Who was it?

Eileen   
They didn’t really introduce themselves - and, well I guess I didn’t introduce myself either.

Dana   
What did they say?

Eileen  
Outside of like, ‘Get out Of 'Ear!’?

Dana nods.

Eileen CONT’D  
They said other things, but, uh, after the pitchfork I wasn’t concentrating on his words a lot, you know? Anyways. [She struggles to get up]

Dana  
Wait! Where do you think you’re going like that? Let me help you!

Eileen  
What?

Dana  
I can’t let you wander off wounded. It’d be horrible for my conscience.

Eileen [laughing]  
Well, alright then. If you insist.

Dana [with a huff]  
I do. Now, do you think you can move?

Eileen  
I mean I was about to before.

Dana [clarifying]  
Do you think you can walk to my house.

Eileen  
We’re going inside a _Material_ house!

Dana  
Oh brother.

Dana helps Eileen up to her feet. She’s hesitant to touch Eileen at first, unsure what to make of all the vegetation. Nearly blushing at a frond.All the sam slowly, gingerly, they manage.

With Eileen standing, even at a slight hunch, Dana gets a full scope at how tall Eileen is…and the fact that she is, essentially, naked.

Dana CONT’D   
Oh! _Oh_.

Eileen [oblivious]  
You good? I’m not leaning too much am I?

Dana [flustered]  
You’re, you’re !!

Eileen tilts her head.

Dana CONT’D  
Oh never mind.

**SCENE 2. Serves to Advance an Honest Mind**

INT. DANA’s HOUSE. SAME DAY. KITCHEN.

It is cozy, much like the rest of Dana’s house. A rustic atmosphere.

There are terra-cotta pots, hung painted ceramic plates on display, cast iron pans and skillets hanging on the wall.

Bushels of garlic hang, while rosemary and basil grow by the windowsill.

On wooden shelves there are preserves of cherries, raspberries, and strawberries.

Parts of the wall is ceramic tile, with hand painted designs of bees, and insects.

Eileen and Dana enter into the kitchen. Dana looking far more flustered than before, and a little exasperated. There’s a sense that it took a while for Eileen to get past the threshold. Mainly because of her wide eyed wonder.

Eileen gasping in awe, and is delighted by the tiles, her hand lingering on a painted stick bug.

Eileen  
Did you paint these?

Dana [with surprising amount of weight]  
My mother did, when she was young. This, used to be her house, her farm.

Eileen  
I see, they’re _beautiful_.

Dana [trying to get Eileen to sit]  
Thank you.

Eileen [after watching Dana for a while]  
This place has a lot of meaning for you.

Dana  
Of course. It was handed down to me. I, I want to do my best keeping it. And I will. Now, please stay still.

Eileen [smiling]  
I might not have seen much but, I think you’re doing a great job so far.

Dana coughs, a bit embarrassed.

Eileen CONT’D  
Right. Sorry, sorry. Staying still.

Eileen looks almost ridiculously oversized for the Halfling chair, despite this there is no heterosexual way to explain how Eileen sits.

Dana is _very_ observant of this, though tries to be inconspicuous.

Dana  
Do you, erm…not have houses?

Eileen  
Yeah! Of _course_ we do.

Dana [while messing with a medicine bag]  
We being…?

Eileen  
The other elves?

Dana [still not convinced]  
Right, of course.

Eileen  
We tend to make homes out of old old trees, usually with what’s around.

Dana  
Those must be some mighty big trees.

Eileen [excited]  
Oh DEFINITLY dude!

Dana smiles at Eileen’s enthusiasm while preparing to tend to Eileen’s side.

Ointment ready, she pats Eileen’s foot as a motion to place it back on the floor. Notices the slight trail of dirt, and scoots forward to eye the wound better.

Dana [looking at the wound]  
Oof.

Eileen  
Oof?

Dana begins treating the wound without much warning.

Eileen starts to squirm.

Eileen CONT’D [hissing]  
_Oof_.

Dana [concentrated afterthought]  
It’s going to sting.

Eileen [unsure whether to lean forward or backwards]  
Y-yeah I gathered that.

Dana [getting face slapped by fronds and flowers]  
You’re going to have to pick either forwards or back. I can’t treat you and, and _dance_ with you.

Eileen  
Ah, sorry bro, it just [hisses and bawls hand into a fist] _hurts_.

Dana  
Well, please try.

Eileen nods apologetically.

Eileen  
Wait, you want to dance with me?

The treatment resumes without warning, and soon after Eileen’s squirming resumes as well. 

Dana  
I’m getting lost in these flowers, and, you! keep! GAH Alright. That’s it.

Dana hops off her chair and heads to a pale blue hand painted cupboard with sunflowers.

Eileen watches as Dana pulls out a few jars and a loaf of bread from a basket.

In no time at all a plate of open faced bread slices with goat cheese and drizzled honey on top is presented before Eileen.

Dana   
There. A bit of pleasure with your pain can go a long way. Every time it starts to hurt too much, take a bite. Just..please don’t drop any crumbs on my head.

Eileen [almost blushing]  
O-oh, alright.

Eileen takes a trial bite before Dana continues, and squirms ecstatically at the taste.

Dana can’t help but smile.

Situating herself, Dana resumes her mending work.

CAMERA trails over kitchen while Eileen gorges on honey and cheese between muffled painful whimpers.

There are some prizes on her wall for winning vegetable contests in county fairs.

A picture of her and another Halfling hangs on a wall. A wedding picture of sorts, though there have been no traces of another person’s presence living in Dana’s house.

There’s another picture. A group photo of a flower gardening/beekeeping club. Dana looks very happy in this.

The CAMERA continues its trajectory around the kitchen with a mild TIMELAPS, when Eileen and Dana return to camera Dana’s work is done Eileen is leaning back with a few crumbs on her mouth, breathing heavily ever so slightly.

She goes to touch her bandaged wound, but her hand is swatted away by Dana.

Dana  
Don’t or I’ll have to start over.

Eileen  
I don’t say this lightly, but I am not a fan. That ointment is the _pits_.

Dana [smiling]  
Well, it’ll get the job done. [she takes the last bread slice with cheese. Savoring it and her job well done] You’ll be back to new in no time, but just, don’t fiddle with it.

Eileen  
I’ll try, ugh, thank you.

Dana [licking a finger and eyeing Eileen]  
So, where to now? You’re not going to start sleeping in random places are you?

Eileen [lifting her head up]  
Is, is there an alternative?

Dana [concentrating on her bread slice]  
You can, stay here..

Eileen [excited]  
Really?!

Dana  
Until you’re better at least.

Eileen   
Nice!! [in her excitement she winces and leans forward some]

Dana [leaning forward]  
Okay, none of that while you’re getting better.

Eileen  
But I’m happy!

Dana  
Well you can be happy on my couch. Well, it might not be long enough…uh, thoughts on blanket nests?

Eileen  
Love them! But uh, I don’t want to risk bleeding on them.

Dana [smiling at the consideration]  
I’m sure it’ll be fine. [goes to get off her chair]

Eileen  
Can I help?

Dana  
No. You can sit there and..and, sunbathe I guess.

Dana hurriedly collects the medicine and bloody gauze, and leaves the kitchen while trying not to look at Eileen.

Dana CONT’D  
Would you like some clothes?

Eileen [already distractedly basking in the sunbeams coming through the window]  
What?

Dana [blushing and exiting]  
Never-mind.

EXT. EVENING. BEHIND DANA’S HOUSE. SAME DAY.

Dana carries out some of the bloody gauze to throw away.

She pauses thoughtfully when she looks at the blood.

Looking around to make sure she isn’t seen, Dana goes to the edge of her field with the bloodied gauze. Slightly out of breath in her excitement she crouches down to the soil.

Then, tentatively, presses the bloodied gauze to the dried earth.

A pause.

Dana holds her breath.

Just when she’s about to give up on her idea, a small green sprout pushes through the soil, then dies.

Dana is shocked, elated, and tries again.

The same occurs, but the sprout doesn’t take to the dry earth.

It isn’t a lot for Dana, but, an idea comes starts to form.

INT. NIGHT. A LOCAL PUB. LATER THAT DAY.

Definitely in the style of a mom and pop shop like establishment, especially during the day. The night continues that warm welcoming glow, thought the wooden booths are filled with folks having dinner, and or drinking.

In the far corner we see Dana with a tanker of ale, her feet dangling from the chair, while trying to conspicuously speak with a cow eyed okra yellow Firbolg, named Cantor.

He is one of the people we have seen in Dana’s kitchen photo of the flower gardening/beekeeping club.

Dana  
This chance is clearly a test sent by the gods. This..this could save my crops, my farm, my home!

Cantor [slowly scratching his hairy chin, hesitant]  
I don’t know..people didn’t know what to think of me when I first came to town. This could be a similar situation you know.

Dana  
This is different, has to be. You didn’t cause things to grow in a single touch! And [she hushes] and her blood! There’s _clearly_ something up with that.

Cantor  
I thought she was napping. Though if they are truly elven, it’s more of a meditation, my ex-

Dana [waving her hands]  
Napping! Touching! Meditating! Whatever! What I’m getting at is that she could help me and my crops Cantor! This could finally change things.

Cantor [before drinking]  
If she wants to.

Dana  
Oh I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.

Cantor  
How do you know?

Dana   
I, I don’t know.. [she awkwardly taking a swig of her own drink] not yet at least.

Cantor  
Just, don’t do something you’ll end up regretting Dana. If she is of…not Material, uh, places, things could get dicey. Don't just _trick_ her into something she doesn't want to do. 

Dana  
Trick? No! Not trick, _convince_. Coax her to, to help me. My crops and livelihood meant too much to think about that. It’s my mom’s farm we’re talking about. I can’t let that go under.

Cantor shrugs, seeing he can’t sway Dana’s mind.

Cantor  
Alright then. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.

INT. SAME DAY. DANA’S HOUSE WHILE DANA IS AWAY

Eileen rests in the living room in a giant nest of blankets and pillows and spare bedding. She looks at the sky through the window, and sighs.

A small lonely feeling, as the living room is washed in nightly blue tones and moonlight.

Eileen wonders what kind of sky Seulan is looking at.

With a wince Eileen reaches for her pack to pull out the journal. She flips through it, reading some of her favorite passages, before drifting off into a meditative sleep.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ヽ(o♡o)/


End file.
